All in the cards
by magister of oz
Summary: sora hikari has started high school, now how does he deal with a redhead tomboy, a quiet blonde, a hyperactive ninja, a guitarist, a class rep and a boy who will stop at nothing to get him out of his way. soraXharem inspired by dontjudgeabookbyitscover15
1. Chapter 1: alterative point of view

**based off dontjudgeabookbyitscover15's story and characters**

* * *

**Mornings can go suck a dick**.**HARD.**

**The land of sleep is a place I never want to leave...too Bad life can be a real bitch with me**

**"Sora! Wake up!" called a voice from the side of my door, I can't stay here or he's gonna break out the struggle bat, so I roll outta bed, LITERALLY ROLL. As you heard the voice of before say, my name is sora hikari and today is the start of my high school year. Hurray, I guess**

**I place on my uniform: white shirt, slacks, plaid tie and for my own touch, my own hoodie; and I run down the stairs for breakfast and the aroma fills my nose**

**As I arrived into the dining room, I see the person who disturb my peace: roxas " Yo bro! How's it going finally decided to join the land of the living?" giving a cocky smirk "not like I wanted join." I retort. Incoming with a stack of pancakes and sausage with bacon, is my mother aerith "good morning boys, get it while its hot." she said with a smile**

**We happily oblige, and all of us grab some of everything; and as usual, roxas points out the obvious "why do you always drown your pancakes?" I see my masterpiece and he is right; it 98% syrup, how I like it ...I Really like syrup, pancakes are an excuse to eat them**

**I devour my syrupy creation and look at the clock, and see it's almost time for the good old bus driver to arrive. "whoa! Time to go!" I rushed out the door to the bus stop, and glad to see I made it in time. "awesome." I say as I enter**

* * *

** Time for the 1st day of my new life to begin. I step out to admire the sight before me: strife academy, looks likes something you only see in a high school drama, amazing " time to rock and roll." I step inside to see people behind tables handing out schedule's**

**History-Mr. Newborn**

**Algebra-Ms. Holland**

**English-Mr.. leonheart**

**P.E.-Ms. Farron**

**Science-Ms. Branford**

**Computer-Mr. highwind (3rd lunch- after 3rd hour)**

**not a bad lineup except for 1st hour, what the hell is the chance I would get the 'infamous captain sepieroth newbore' as a 1st hour, as if I won't have trouble sleeping before; oh well**

**I grab a snack on the way to 'newbore' and I see the silvery hair bore himself reciting a poem to himself just to hear his voice talk 'let him stroke his mental dick' I thought as I take my seat. as more people started to enter, I stayed by myself; as you can't see by lack of conversations on the way here that 'the author can't write dialogue j.k' I'm not very social, which is not true for I have like 4 friends, well..3 since roxas is my brother, I have no intention of gaining more, why...I'll Save that for another time, I've got to take a nap **

**got to take a nap**

**as soon as I lay my head down, a hand tapped my shoulder; ****I lift my head to see **

**an... an... an... **

**Angel**

* * *

**omake: ranges from alternative scenes, alternative p.o.w., or extra scenes in general.**

**The dream...**

**as I was sitting in my seat, my mind suddenly came to a grave realization:...we're Out of syrup...**

**Maybe I'll pick some up on the way home,...maybe Not considering roxas saying he's taking me to rehab for over-syruping, he just doesn't see my genius... Still that's funny to imagine', I lay my head down**

**I find myself in a room with several people in chairs, then a man with red hair and a tracksuit stood up " hi I'm Hercules and I'm a alcoholic." "hi Hercules." was heard all around, a man with brown hair and biker jack...wait...Mr. leonheart? He's here? What's his problem? I listen intently " hi I'm Leon and I'm an asshole." 'umm... Wasn't what I was expecting... Probably will be their reaction to me as well...' it came to be my turn 'Showtime' " hello I'm sora and I'm a sugar addict ." Before they could respond I woke up with someone tapping my shoulder**

* * *

**this is essentially sora's point of view from the story 'don't judge a book by its cover'. don't worry about this being a rip-off after this chapter is a completely original storyline  
edit 7/9/14: added an omake  
**

**please read write and review **


	2. Chapter 2: encounters

**creative criticism Is appreciated enjoy**

* * *

**'WAIT! WHAT? HOW!?'**

my mind is screaming with the recent action, the beautiful girl, kairi her name is, asked me how was I!? what's stranger was her action after our introductions, she grabbed her things...AND SAT NEXT TO ME!? she gave a smile, which I weakly return; her friends stood up, probably to talk some sense into her as 'newbore' walked in and told us to sit, which they reluctantly did shooting me glares of hatred

as I heard from the sophomore's, 'newbore(that's what gonna all the time)' was just talking about the rules of the classroom, and half of the class has died of boredom; he doesn't notice because of his 'voice stroking'. kairi became one of the victims, while her we're still looking at me with intents to murder... I feel awkward

the bell rings to announce us to leave, for me it's to run like hell. before I could though, kairi try's conversation again as her friends come to take her away "that was fun, right?" oh I'm prepared there "as fun as watching that guy stroke his ego for an hour?" she and a few others around us laughed at my joke, her guy friend tries his best to suppress laughter while her girl friend was rolling on the ground, pelting out laughs

"hey can I see your schedule?" she asks after stopping, I complied" whoa! we have 4 out of 7 classes together!" her friends, named riku and selphie, gave their immediate attention " hey, we do... even lunch, too?" what a coincidence " well bye..." I said as I walked away, and her friend grab her under the armpits to take away

no time to be considering them, got to head to class talking to kairi took 2 minutes of my time to get there I walk and sat down, and began to think things over as my paranoia kicked in 'what does she want with me? why does she seem interested in me? I don't know' were a few things I thought over; I kept thinking for a while, cause next thing I notice was receiving a slap to the head, foe effect ***SLAP!***" owww! what the hell!?" I look to see a girl around my age with blue hair

"as class rep, I discourage all students who dare sleep in class while teacher is talking!" she's the class rep? well she pack's a punch..Err...slap "who are you?" I ask since I must have miss attendance "aqua Holland, Ms. Holland's sister." that explains some stuff, sisters seem to give each other privilege's: class rep and to slap me at her leisure.

she takes a seat by me" WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE!?" "there are no other seats, so deal with it." I always hated math...I have a new reason to hate it

I leave to enter Mr. leonheart's classroom and it went really well for rules: just call him Leon, do that and it's happy sailings. at the end of class he gave us an assignment: your hidden talents to be turn in on next Friday; I feel like Leon's trolling me...

we leave for lunch, wait kairi has lunch here...I hope she doesn't notice me...

* * *

**who is he kidding,she will **

**please read rate and review**


	3. Chapter 3:bananas

**creative criticism is appreciated enjoy**

* * *

ahhh lunchtime, my 2nd favorite time of the day, besides sleep

my schedule for lunch is to finish  my lunch and listen to my music, can't go a day without it; I sat at an empty table, while dirty is deserted so I hurry up and eat my meal: a chicken sandwich, soda, a banana, and a hidden packet of maple syrup...yeah I know *NOM NOM* I feel like forgetting something* NOM NOM* probably nothing

as per coincidence, nothing came out the lunch lane with her 2 girl friends speaking of important and serious topics: " banana's are so weird! you think they come from a different planet or something?" truly serious. kairi and her sister namine went a serious case of laughter, that is until see sawed sora's table

"kairi, are we going to sit down?" namine asked, always afraid to do stuff without her; kairi looked at the table she should sit at, which held selphie, riku, aqua, tidus, wakka, hayner, pence, and ollette; the popular kids which they both were apart of, but kairi didn't want to sit there today

she returned her eyes to sora's table, and watched as he just sat eating with no one around him, watching everyone around the lunchroom, keeping her peace. kairi immediately jumped to action "I'm going to sit over there today." she told her walking to his table; namine, who didn't do anything with her sister, quickly followed

while everyone else was talking amongst themselves, riku and selphie watched as their best friend's sit at. That...loser's table...

sora hikari his name is right? well both of made a promise to themselves about 1 spikey haired teen:

**...SORA HIKARI MUST F*CKING DIE!...**

'banana's are weird but cool, so says the doctor!' sora said eating the fruit , not noticing the 2 hot chicks coming his table; they sit down and he immediately noticed, swallowing hard the fruit he speaks "kairi?! oh I forgot we had lunch together," should've remember " not trying to sound like a jerk, but shouldn't you be with your friends?..." why are they giving death glare's? "you know as usual?"

"you looked lonely so I came over." she said eating her spaghetti, her sister says hi "H-hello, I-I'm n-namine." she stutter's? well she mustn't like random stranger's like kairi "um.. hi, I'm sora." I turned my attention to kairi "don't expect me to gossip..."

for most of the lunch period was namine and kairi talking, while sora just sat listening to his music; which got kairi's attention 'what kind of music he likes?', as she ponders namine asks the question sora's been asking all day "kairi? why are you bothering him? I think he likes his peace.." sadly, sora had headphones and wasn't playing attention

"he seemed distant from everyone, I wanna make sure nothing's wrong with him." she lean over to try and listen, but the bell rung and he woke up "hmm time to go? bye" he said getting lost in the leaving crowd 'what was she doing?'

P.E. came to an interesting start...well for kairi and namine who shared the class with sora, which was Ms. Farron's reaction to sora's attendance; "sora? you're here? alright then." wait they know each other? same goes for their next 2 hour's; they welcome sora with similar reaction, as an old friend, wait even their own mom, too?!

HOW DOES HE KNOW THEM!?

* * *

Computer has crashed,now writing on a phone  
uggh...read rate and review


	4. Chapter 4:whywhywhy

using friend's computer...has unbelievable lag...

'= thought's  
"=speaking

* * *

Kairi and Namine are beginning to really freak me out...

During gym, science, and swimming; they just kept staring at me or kept trying to find out stuff about me, which is extremely off limits. What they really seem to want to know how I many of our teachers, especially their mom Tifa Lockhart, the swimming instructor; How I know them well...

I'm a singer...not kidding

Let me explain: I usually sing at the papou pallet, a club that is very popular with adult's; and what do you know all the teacher's go there to relax, the only exception is Mr. Newborn, you know why... and not to toot my own horn, but I'm really good at what I do, I'm also a really good dancer. of course I didn't them this, whenever they asked I just made some excuse to get out of there or heaven shown upon me and they were swarm around by tons of guy's

I walk to the bus stop and sit at the bench, humming a theme while waiting:  
"~_when you walk away, you don't hear me say,...please, oh baby don't go...~" _

I became interrupted by the sounds of familiar voice's "Sora!? you ride the bus too?" I open my eyes to see both Lockhart sister's 'wait...WHAT THE HELL!?' "huh? wait doesn't your drive you home?!" I ask as calmly as I can "our mom has an 8th bell to teach, we don't so we're here" kairi said with crossed arms, mad that sora has been avoiding them the last half of the day

as per luck the bus arrived, and we all climb aboard. I take my seat by the window and they, of course, sit next to me, where kairi begins her interrogation on me again...what deity did I piss of today...

after kairi finished repeating the same question for the 9000th time "How to you know all the teacher's!?", namine ask her own question "Where do you live?" doesn't seem it would hurt to tell that...I hope "Kingdom key street." their eye's widen in surprise, and I get worried " We live there too!" what... I put on my headphones to avoid further questions

"hmm.." kairi put her finger to her lip 'I still wonder' she put's her head near him to hear the track, and is very surprised

_billy jean is not my lover  
she's just a girl who said that I am the one  
but the kid is not my son _

I notice her closeness "What the hell!" she retracts "Michael Jackson?" both sister's tilt their heads "what about it?" I say angrily, remembering usual reactions to his music

"n-nothing! we're fans too, just didn't expect you to be." kairi says honestly, sora lighten up "oh alright then."

The bus stops and we get off and we walk down our street 'man, I feel uncomfortable saying that' as we walked, I was wondering where the hell was their house 'come on! show up already! i don't wanna reach my house 1st or they'll know where I live' sadly we reach my house "well bye"

I look back to see their surprised reactions "uhhhwhat?"they point...next ...door "you...live...there..." I said scared, they nod.. I run inside my house

why...

why...

WHY!

* * *

**short but this computer runs at snail speed...I also wanna ask...can someone help proofread if it's not too much trouble...as you see I suck at it  
read, rate, and review**


	5. Chapter 5: roxas and the girls

**going through a spell checker...creative criticism is appreciated**

* * *

** BOARDS! NAILS! CHAINS! I NEED SOMETHING TO BLOCK THIS DOOR!**

**Next door...neighbors... Who's sick fucking joke was that!? I can't even leave the house without seeing out their window! I begin using every lock on the door, when my mom enters the living room "sora, oh you're home, how was school today." she said with a smile **

**HELL "great..." Okay she hasn't notice the locks yet "very nice, well dinner is almost done so please only lock on the door." she said before returning to the kitchen 'nothing gets passed her... I walk up the stairs to see a person who I haven't seen since this morning: roxas **

**"Yo bro, what took you so long?" I did arrive later than I was suppose too "just late, I guess." he raise an eyebrow and had a smile "I look at my window sora, I sawed." I paled, no.. He can't...fuck...**

**"W-what are you talking about-" he cuts me off "The 2 extremely hot chicks who walked home with you, and are now our new neighbors."...OH GOD DAMN IT!...now Here it is the teasing: "are they single?"...not What I was expecting "huh?" "they came here talking to you, so are they?"**

**this was a reverse of fate: he was supposed to be recommending me to people, not this** "I think so..." "great! You don't if I try asking em' out, do ya?" great idea, gets em off my back "go right ahead, brother." I began walking to my room but roxas had other plans "so what's their name's anyway?" leave me alone damn it why can't people do that today "red's kairi Lockhart and her sister is namine Lockhart" "wait...Lockhart...you Mean Tifa?" remembering the swim teacher from my previous performance's

"yeah their her daughter's, so good luck." I said as close my door in his face

* * *

After a delicious meal, I watch for the 1st time in my life roxas crashing and burning, talking to kairi and namine 'out of sight of course' and was hilarious: his eyes nearly popping out of their sockets, his mumbled stutter, his loss of a smooth talker side,

it is currently over 1000 hits on Youtube... Okay so today wasn't so terribly atrocious,...just Mostly

I check my phone and I'd receive a text from my friend and partner yuna, calling me for practice with her band, the gullwings, for our next performance at the pallet. how do I know them,...well I guess it's time... I told you about me...

* * *

**I put this though a spell/grammar checker so it should be alright and can you please check my other story "the assistant has a tail!?" if you don't mind... please read, rate and review**


End file.
